forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Halfling's Gem
| series = Icewind Dale trilogy | preceded_by = Streams of Silver | followed_by = Legacy of the Drow series }} The Halfling's Gem is the third book in the Icewind Dale trilogy by R.A. Salvatore. It was later reissued as book six of the Legend of Drizzt series. Summary In the first part of the book, Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar are on their way to catch up with the assassin Artemis Entreri who captured Regis. First they visit Malchor Harpell who gives them equipment and advice, then they defeat a banshee to retrieve a magical mask that has the power to show Drizzt as a normal elf or human. In Waterdeep, guided by Khelben, they board Deudermont's ship and they reach Baldur's Gate. Entreri, using Regis' magical ruby pendant to his own advantage, is always ahead of them though, in spite of the halfling's efforts to slow the assassin down. In the meanwhile Bruenor Battlehammer, believed dead in Mithral Hall, fights his way out of his ancient home and manages to get out, even though he was poisoned. In the second part of the book, Bruenor is rescued by Lady Alustriel, healed, and brought to the Ivy Mansion. There he is reunited with Catti-brie and soon they plan to leave and catch up with Drizzt and Wulfgar. In the meanwhile the Pasha Pook is informed of the drow and the barbarian who are following Entreri, so he hires a pirate, Pinochet, to get rid of them. Deudermont's ship is saved only by the arrival of Bruenor and Catti-brie. After that the four friends reunited reach Calimshan and proceed their travel by land, after escaping an assassination attempt by a greedy merchant. In the meanwhile Entreri arrives in Calimport, Pasha Pook gets his magical pendant back, and Regis is tortured. In the last part of the book the companions arrive in Calimport and plan to sneak into Pook's guild. They are waited by both Pook and Entreri though, and in the ensuing fights Drizzt finds himself dueling with Entreri while Wulfgar is separated from his friends. Entreri, injured, runs away, and the companions join Wulfgar inside Pook's guild, fighting off the Pasha's wererat allies. As a last resort, Pook's wizard, LaValle sends the companions in the terrible Tarterus plane with the powerful Taros Hoop, but the heroes manage to escape thanks to the help of Regis and to destroy the magic artifact. Pook, trying to run away, is killed by Guenhwyvar, while the remaining wererats are wiped out by the panther's astral friends. After everything is settled, Regis makes himself the new guildmaster. The book ends with Drizzt, Bruenor, Wulfgar and Catti-brie returning to the North and going to the war to get back Mithral Hall. The battle is won, Bruenor is crowned king, Settlestone starts to be rebuilt by Wulfgar's people, and the barbarian marries Catti-brie. Drizzt, who is often out meeting Lady Alustriel, joins his friends for the wedding, as well as Regis, but the halfling's visit is out of necessity: he's running away from something once again... Characters Main characters *Artemis Entreri; (Human Assassin Male) *Bruenor Battlehammer; (Dwarf Fighter Male) *Catti-brie; (Human Female) *Drizzt Do'Urden; (Drow Ranger Male) *Pasha Pook; (Human Male) *Regis; (Halfling Thief Male) *Wulfgar; (Human Barbarian Male) Other characters *Agatha; (Banshee Female) *Alustriel; (Human Female) *Anariel; (Female) (Mentioned only) *Beornegar; (Human Barbarian Male) (Mentioned only) *Bungo; (Human Male) *Dagnabit; (Dwarf Male) *Deudermont; (Human Male) *Dondon; (Halfling Wererat Male) *Guenhwyvar; (Panther Female) *Harbromm; (Dwarf Male) (Mentioned only) *Harkle Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) *Icingdeath; (White dragon) (Mentioned only) *Khelben; (Human Wizard Male) *LaValle; (Human Wizard Male) *Malchor Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) *Mancas Tiveros; (Human Wizard Male) (Mentioned only) *Mirky; (Human Male) *Morkai the Red; (Human Wizard Male) (Mentioned only) *Oberon; (Human Wizard Male) *Orlpar; (Human Male) *Pellman; (Human Male) *Pinochet; (Human Pirate Male) *Rassiter; (Human Wererat Fighter Male) *Redeye; (Human Male) *Sali Dalib; (Human Male) *Shimmergloom; (Shadow dragon) (Mentioned only) *Sydney; (Human Wizard Female) (Mentioned only) *Tooktook; (Duergar Male) (Mentioned only) Artifacts *Aegis-fang *Agatha's mask *Alustriel's locket *Drizzt's scimitar *Entreri's dagger *Regis' Gem *Taulmaril the Heartseeker *Taros Hoop *Twinkle Locations *Asavir's Channel *Baldur's Gate *Calim Desert *Calimport *Calimshan *Cells of Nine *Coiled Snake *Conyberry *Dock Street *Garumn's Gorge *Hall of Kings *Harpell Hill *Ivy Mansion *Longsaddle *Memnon *Mermaid's Arms *Mithral Hall *Neverwinter Wood *River Chionthar *Rogues Circle *Sea of Sword *Shining Sea *Spitting Camel *Sword Coast *Tarterus *The Race *Tower of Twilight *Trade Way *Waterdeep *Waterdeep Harbor Appendix Gallery File:Halflings gem cover.jpg|Original cover File:The Halfling's Gem2.jpg|Reprint cover See Also *''The Legend of Drizzt: The Halfling's Gem Graphic Novel'' References fi:Puolituisen kivi de:Der magische Stein Halfling's Gem Category:Books Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Published in 1990 Category:Published in 2005 Category:Drizzt novels